Fragmento de mi vida
by jaberwocky
Summary: Antes de todo esto, busqué en dirección terriblemente errada un sentido para cada latido de mi corazón...


Un pedazo de papel muy doblado asomaba debajo de una de las camas de la prisión, él lo tomó sin pensarlo mucho, irremediablemente curioso de los secretos que guardaría, se encontró con unas líneas escritas a mano:

"_No se como poner en palabras las emociones que me embargan, sé que alguien aun dominado por su cordura no me comprendería. Por fortuna la cordura es un suave vaho que se eleva en espirales para no regresar jamás._

_La verdad es que me siento bien…que extraña palabra: Bienestar, ya casi no puedes escucharla, a menos que hables de una inalcanzable utopía._

_¿Será que me siento así porque soy una insensible? ¿No veo los cadáveres a mi alrededor? ¿No me doy cuenta de todo lo que se fue al demonio?_

_Si los veo. Soy consciente de que tenían una vida: familia, amistades, ilusiones y sueños inconclusos. Lo sé_

_Entonces, ¿Es porque soy demasiado optimista y me aferro neciamente al viejo consejo de ver siempre el vaso medio lleno?_

_Es posible. Pero encuentro otra explicación más verosímil: En medio del infierno me encontré a mi misma. Entendí que puedo ser fuerte. Descubrí que soy capaz de vivir por mi misma._

_Antes de todo esto, busqué en dirección terriblemente errada un sentido para cada latido de mi corazón. Encontré a Ed y me olvidé de que en un recóndito lugar secreto de mi, podía existir autoestima, determinación y valentía. Olvide el deleite de salir a pasear, conversar con una amiga o sonreír sin razón. Le entregué todo lo que tenia y todo lo que era. _

_Y él multiplicó mis miedos, acrecentó mi inseguridad, creó mi dependencia, disminuyó mi valor, rompió mi alma, robó mi paz._

_Y acepté todo en silencio y con la cabeza baja, creyendo que eso estaba bien para alguien como yo. Que en medio de las tormentas, que yo jamás podría enfrentar sola, él seria la estabilidad._

_Y me acerqué abatida al terrible borde de la oscura inconciencia eterna preguntándome si debía saltar de una vez. Entonces llegó Sophia y comencé a vivir por ella. Y soporté las miradas gélidas, las palabras hirientes y los puños de hierro, con el único consuelo de mantener a mi familia unida_

_Arribó el fin del mundo, murió Ed, pero aun tenía mi razón para luchar. Luego ella también falleció. Y sorprendentemente mi corazón seguía latiendo._

_El proceso fue realmente doloroso, pero finalmente recordé que tenía un alma propia. Y ya no me sentí frágil o tonta._

_Aprendí a disparar y a cuidar al grupo, escuché lecciones de Hershel…y me he descubierto observando con interés a Daryl…su mirada confiada, su disposición a ayudar…su sola presencia me hace sentir mejor, más fuerte…_

_He cambiado mucho y por primera vez en años me siento bien conmigo misma…Y pensar que sólo tenía que presenciar el apocalipsis._

_No sé que pasará mañana, si viviremos, si estaremos muertos, si seguiremos unidos, si él me confesará su amor…_

_Pero por lo menos aquí y ahora estoy en el camino correcto"_

Cuando terminó de leer, Daryl se quedó mirando la hoja todavía unos instantes más. Luego la dobló cuidadosamente y la puso donde la había encontrado, procurando que esta vez no quedara visible.

Estaba realmente arrepentido de haber invadido así la privacidad de Carol. Y además muy incomodo…no sabia si podría verla a los ojos de nuevo.

Se quedó pensando en sus palabras: en su vida tormentosa, en los grandes obstáculos que había enfrentado, en los momentos dolorosos que había sufrido…Él la admiraba por el enorme cambio que había logrado, porque en lugar de hundirse en el abismo buscaba con perseverancia la cumbre. Y claro que la…apreciaba. O tal vez más que eso…

Se colgó la ballesta al hombro y caminó hacia el patio de la prisión ponderando las palabras de Carol _"si él me confesará su amor…"_

Pero al cruzar el umbral decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer, era fingir que nunca había leído ese fragmento de la vida de Carol.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Hola!**

**esta historia venia dandome vueltas en la cabeza desde la segunda temporada...pero bueno, mejor tarde que nunca XD**

**A mi parecer Carol ha sido la que más ha evolucionado a lo largo de la serie...y Daryl&Carol son mi pareja favorita... :D**

**Si alguien lee esto, espero que les guste...**

**Au revoir**


End file.
